Romance
by nlxoxo
Summary: Another request and this story is about Loren and Eddie going on a camping trip. Read more to see what happens. Please review and give me feedback.


_**Romance **_

_**Requested one-shot by: Lisha-braynt**_

**Eddie's POV:**

I am the luckiest guy ever. I say this because I am I have the best family and friends and most importantly I have the best girlfriend. Her name is Loren Tate rock star, amazing cook, and just damn right sexy. She is all mine and no one else can have her. Since her birthday is coming up I planned a camping trip for just the two of us at her cabin. Loren doesn't know anything about it but her mom and pops. Nora was a little hesitant but pops and I talked her into agreeing that I could take her. Sitting down at the piano Loren's arms went around my neck.

Loren: Hey handsome. _*kissing me on the cheek*_

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: I was just about to order something from the café down the street do you want anything.

Eddie: You could have told me that you were hungry I would have cooked.

Loren: Um, babe you know I love you but you cannot cook and besides you looked like you were busy.

Eddie: Fair enough. _*getting of the piano bench*_

Loren: Ok but do you want anything.

Eddie: Uh, just an omelet with cheese please.

Loren: Ok _*yelling from the other room*_

_*Once the food was ordered Loren came downstairs*_

Eddie: Is the food ordered?

Loren: Yeah I got you an omelet with cheese and bacon and I got pancakes with turkey sausage.

Eddie: Ok cool.

Loren: So_….*about to sit down on the couch*_

Eddie: You want to know what I am getting for your birthday.

Loren: No. *_trying not to put a smile on her face*_

Eddie: Loren_. *putting up one eyebrow*_

Loren: Stop doing that, you are creeping me out.

Eddie: No until you give in. _*still having one eyebrow up*_

Loren: Ok fine I do.

Eddie: It's a surprise.

Loren: Can you give me a hint.

Eddie: Nope.

_*Loren knew exactly what to do. Which was to get on his lap and to kiss his weakness, even though Eddie moaned he still was not going to give it away so he just was going to let her do what she did until it was his turn. When his turn came he started to kiss her lips down to her neck and collarbone then back up again. When ten minutes had passed they were still in there very intense make-out session but was soon interrupted by the phone ranging*_

Loren: _*breathing heavily*_ I have to get that.

Eddie: No let's just continue this. *_breathing heavily to*_

Loren: It might be important. _*getting off his lap*_

_*On the phone*_

Loren: Hello

Person: Hi Ms. Tate.

Loren: Yes

Person: Your food has arrived.

Loren: Thank you Jeffery.

Jeffery: You're welcome.

_*Going back to the living room putting on her shoes*_

Eddie: Where are you going?

Loren: To get the food.

Eddie: Ok

_*After about five minutes Loren came back with the food*_

Loren: This is the best food I have ever had in a while.

Eddie: I agree but I have to tell you something.

Loren: Ok what is it?

Eddie: Ok since your birthday is coming up how would you feel about going away.

Loren: That sounds great but I have one question for you.

Eddie: And what would that be?

Loren: Why did you not tell me before we had that very intense make-out session? _*smiling*_

Eddie: Well for two reasons. One I really enjoy kissing you and the other one would be because I like you in between my legs. *_smiling seductively_*

Loren: Pervert_. *smiling*_

Eddie: As long as you still love me I cool with that. _*still smiling*_

Loren: Ok _*getting up*_ when do we leave.

Eddie: Today.

Loren: Why are you just telling me this now? What do I need to pack?

Eddie: Again with the questions Ms. Tate.

Loren: Yes again with the question. _*putting the food in the trash*_

Eddie: One I like to see you run all over the place and two bug repellant and sunscreen also tennis shoes.

Loren: Bug repellant what kind of going away trip is this.

Eddie: A good one now go so we can beat traffic.

Loren: Ok_. *rushing upstairs* _

_*After an hour had past they are in the car. Loren is still trying to find out where they are going but Eddie won't tell her and he knows she would not kiss him while he is on the highway unless they will be in accident. So once they got off the highway and stop at a light he would kiss her lips telling her "she would have to wait until they got there". Once they were really close he put a blind fold on her and she would not stop talking so he was happy when they were here.*_

Eddie: Ok we are here.

Loren: Ok great can I take of the stupid blind fold now.

Eddie: No you cannot.

Loren: Fine. _*pouting her lips like a child and crossing her arms*_

_*Eddie just got out of the car took the key out of his pocket to open the cabin door to put all their stuff in first then came back to Loren. Eddie opened up the car the door and said*_

Eddie: You ready to come in.

Loren: Yeah can you help I'm kind of blind folded right now. _*being playfully smart*_

Eddie: Sure smarty pants.

Loren: Well I have a right to be- _*she got interrupted by Eddie kissing her and picking her up bridal style*_

Eddie: You talk too much you know that.

Loren: Yeah I do but I have the right to.

Eddie: Yeah ok. _*under his breath*_

Loren: What was that?

Eddie: Nothing. _*on the last step putting Loren down*_

Loren: Thank you for putting me down Mr. Duran now can I take off the blind fold.

Eddie: Yes you can.

_*Once said Loren took of the blind fold and saw where they were at*_

Loren: Wow the family cabin how you find this place.

Eddie: Your mom.

Loren: And she allowed you to take me here.

Eddie: Well no, then me and pop persuaded her and she could not resist the Duran charm.

Loren: Ok I can understand your father but you, no_. *shaking her head playfully*_

Eddie: What's wrong with me?

Loren: Nothing_. *smiling*_

Eddie: Ok _*forgetting the question*_

Loren: So shall we go in. _*smiling*_

Eddie: We shall_. *opening the door for her*_

_*Loren was so shocked at what was in front of her. What was in front of her was a dinner table, candles,_ _and the most amazing smell that you could not resist*_

Loren: Who did all this? _*smiling*_

Eddie: I did and a little bit of help from Mel and Ian.

Loren: Wow they did a good job.

Eddie: Hey where is my credit.

Loren: This is your credit_. *walking up to him and putting her arm around her and kissing him square on the lips*_

Eddie: That was a very nice credit. _*smiling*_

Loren: I know. _*smiling*_

Eddie: Are you ready to eat or do you want to do something else. _*seductively* _

Loren: Maybe later but I do want to eat. What are we eating?

Eddie: Your favorite lasagna.

Loren: Ok I will be right back I'm going to go and freshen up.

Eddie: Ok but don't take long.

_*While Loren was freshening up Eddie couldn't wait until they were finished eating because he had a surprise that would change everything*_

Loren: Ok let's eat.

Eddie: Ok getting the lasagna out of the oven.

_*Once dinner was over they were laying on the couch watching TV*_

Eddie: Hey Lo

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: I have to ask you something.

Loren: Ok what is it_? *turning to see his eyes*_

_*Eddie didn't say anything but got off the couch and got on one knee*_

Loren: Eddie what are you doing. _*shocked*_

Eddie: Loren I love you with all my heart. I am so glad that I got to meet luv2_luv_you in person because you changed my life completely around once I broke up with Chloe I didn't think I would find anyone else but I did I found you and I think god and your mother every single day for you being in my life. I also thank my mom because I think she sent you to me for hope and support. And you did exactly that. So Ms. Tate would you do the honor to be my wife. _*After he said his speech he took out a red box with a 4 carat ring inside which was absolutely beautiful*_

_*Loren didn't even say anything because she was still shocked and had other kind of emotions going on inside of her during his little speech she cried at how beautiful it was*_

Eddie: _*nervous*_ Uh, Loren I think you should give me an answer and soon before I break down.

Loren: I'm sorry- _*interrupted by Eddie*_

Eddie: You don't want to marry me do you?

Loren: Of course I do Eddie you didn't let me finish I said sorry because of how you were going to break down but I would love to be your wife. _*smiling*_

Eddie: Really. _*smiling*_

Loren: Yes really.

_*Eddie put the ring on her finger and kissed her so passionately that nothing could ever break them apart*_

Loren: Wait Eddie. _*stopping there kiss*_

Eddie: What is something wrong?

Loren: No I just have a little surprise for you to. _*seductively*_

Eddie: Oh really.

Loren: Yup wait until I call your name.

_*Soon after Loren went into the room she didn't take long to put on her sexy red and black lingerie. When she called for Eddie he came right in to see a really sexy Loren. Once she called him over he went straight to kissing her down to her neck and back up then back down again and Loren loved every second of it. When it was Loren's turn to pleasure Eddie she kissed his chest and his lips then below his jaw line was his weakness and moaned really loud for that because she was biting on it. Eddie had enough he was really bothered now and could wait to take off her little number knowing that she had plenty of them. After they were finished making love he kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep with a smile plastered on both of their face* _

All finished I'm sorry again that I didn't update this one-shot sooner and I also want to make another apology to lisha-braynt for not posting it. So like always **give me feedback** and I hope I get more request for making one-shots.


End file.
